


I lost my mind (but it'll be okay)

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - Austria 21st c.
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Herr und Frau Kurz (die Eltern), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Weihnachten und so, und so Silvester und Walzer Tanzen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sturz Fake Dating AU, rated green for graphic descriptions of green life styles, sollte slow burn werden - wars dann aber nicht.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zuerst hab ich die fic als submission an [austriansuggestion.tumblr.com](http://austriansuggestion.tumblr.com/post/168885796357/i-lost-my-mind-but-itll-be-okay) geschickt, wo sie auch geposted wurde.
> 
> Danke an austrian tumblr.

So hatte es begonnen: Die Koalitionsverhandlungen liefen ins Finale. Heinz-Christian brühte Sebastian zum wiederholten Male Kaffee in der prunkvoll eingerichteten Wohnung der FP Headquarters (in Sebastians Tagträumen waren sie alle Geheimagenten im EKO-Cobra). Dieses Mal war etwas anders, er spürte es. Und als er von seinen Notizen aufblickte, vergaß er seine neueste Idee Österreich zu entislamisieren.

Sebastian war mit Heinz-Christian alleine am Küchentisch, und zwischen ihm und dem Vizekanzler – schon damals beschlossene Sache – war nur eine türkise Plastikrose, die Heinz-Christian ihm zu Beginn der Verhandlungen geschenkt hatte, die in einer eleganten Vase aus schwarzem Glas am Tisch stand. Staunen erfüllte ihn. Da war etwas in den umwerfenden himmelblauen Augen des älteren Mannes, das ihn faszinierte. Ja, der Vorsitzende der FPÖ war attraktiv, doch bis jetzt hatte er sich immer größte Mühe gegeben, diese Gedanken im Tageslicht zu verdrängen.

„Ich möchte die Homo-Ehe verhindern,“ hatte Heinz-Christian dann gesagt, und Sebastian hatte nur nicken können, sein Mund wie ausgetrocknet. „Es ist ein Gegensatz zu allen abendländisch-österreich-deutschen Werten, denen ich mein Leben gewidmet habe.“ Seine Stimme löste etwas in Sebastians Brust aus, dass er damals noch nicht hatte benennen können – nein, benennen wollen? – „Und um der Welt zu zeigen, dass die Linke Szene das Böse ist, brauche ich deine Hilfe.“

Und in diesem Moment hätte Sebastian alles für den älteren Mann getan.

Das war passiert: Heinz-Christian hielt seine Hand, als Sebastian die Hofburg betrat, um den Präsidenten zu begrüßen. Heinz-Christian hielt ihm die Tür des neuen, teuren Autos auf, dass er für Sebastian gekauft hatte. Heinz-Christian besorgte ihnen ein Paar Slim fit Anzüge, die sie an ihrem ersten Tag im Parlament trugen.

Heinz-Christian kaufte ihm Eis als es regnete und küsste ihn auf die Wange, als er ihn nach ihrem Date vor seine Wohnungstür brachte. Sebastian bat ihn nicht hinein.

 _Fake Boyfriends,_ hatte Heinz-Christian gesagt. Und Sebastian liebte ihn zu sehr, um etwas anderes zu wollen.

So war es jetzt: Sebastian hatte seinen Freund über Weihnachten zu sich und seinen Eltern eingeladen. Seine Eltern, die in einer eleganten Wohnung in Meidling wohnten, hatten kein Gästezimmer. Und seine Mama, Frau Kurz, die ihn liebend unterstützende Dame, weigerte sich, den ersten festen Freund ihres Sohnes an Heiligabend nach Hause fahren zu lassen, wo er doch eh nur fürs Abendessen zu Besuch war.

„Wie lange wissen Sie schon, dass Sie schwul sind?“ Fragte Herr Kurz den vermeintlichen Freund seines Sohnes. Das Sebastian schwul war, war keine Überraschung. Aber der Vizekanzler könnte seine Position nutzen, um Sebi zu beeinflussen, und das konnte der wahre ÖVP-Wähler nicht dulden.

Sebastian tat sein Bestes, nicht vor Nervosität sein Weinglas umzuwerfen. Er hatte kein Problem damit, den Journalisten zu sagen, dass sein Privatleben die Öffentlichkeit nichts anging, mit dem einen oder anderen Kommentar, was seinen ~~fake~~ Freund so auszeichnete – aber dass sein Papa ihn so ausfragte, erinnerte zu sehr an die Filme, die er in seiner Jugend (also jedes zweite Wochenende) angesehen hatte, wenn das Good Girl ihren Bad Boy Freund den missbilligenden Eltern vorstellt.

Doch Heinz-Christian _kicherte._ „Als ich fünfzehn war, hab ich mich das erste Mal verliebt. Da wusste ich es. Davor hab ich, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht oft darüber nachgedacht.“

Herr Kurz nickte und Frau Kurz schien zu merken, wie sich ihr Sohn innerlich wand, lächelte und brachte Lebkuchen, die sie mit türkisen und blauen Herzen verziert hatte. Sebastian errötete und errötete ein bisschen mehr, als Heinz-Christian seine Hand nahm und ihn anlächelte.

Seine Welt zerschwamm und dann war da nur noch das Lächeln seines ~~fake~~ Freundes und dessen unglaublich himmelblaue Augen.

Frau Kurz machte ein „awww“ Geräusch und verwickelte ihren Ehemann geschickt in ein Gespräch über das Wetter.

Und bis zu dem Moment, als sie beide mit Zähneputzen fertig waren (Frau Kurz hatte extra eine blaue Zahnbürste gekauft), im Pyjama in Sebastians Zimmer standen und die Zimmertür hinter ihnen sanft ins Schloss klickte war auch alles in Ordnung. Herr Kurz hatte das Thema Homosexualität nicht nochmal angesprochen, jedoch den Vizekanzler lange warnend angestarrt. Frau Kurz hatte nur kurz gezwinkert und dem jungen Paar eine gute Nacht geheißen.

Sein Zimmer war das eines Teenagers und das eines Einserschülers. Man konnte auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass seine Lieblingsfarbe blau war. Sebastian war unglaublich froh, eine Mutter zu haben, die das Zimmer für diese Nacht wenigstens aufgeräumt hatte, doch das Poster mit Heinz-Christian über seinem Bett hatte sie nicht entfernt – und nun war es zu spät,,

Sebastian spürte kühle Finger an seinem Kinn und hob den Kopf. Obwohl Heinz-Christian nicht lächelte, glaubte der junge Kanzler, dass diese wunderschönen himmelblauen Augen strahlten. An Manchen Tagen glaubte er, er könne in ihnen ertrinken. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Augen zu den Lippen seines ~~fake~~ Freundes. Er lehnte näher, suchte die Wärme des anderen.

Und als seine Lippen auf seine trafen, wusste er, in seinem Kopf, dass dies nicht echt war, obwohl es sich in seinem Herz echt anfühlte. Es fühlte sich echter an als sich Sebastian in seinen einunddreißig Jahren je gefühlt hatte.

„Deine Eltern sind… wundervolle Menschen,“ sagte Heinz-Christian schließlich in die Stille hinein. „Ich muss sagen, ich war überrascht, dass du sie mit Mami und Papi ansprichst…“

Sebastian spürte plötzlich sein Bett in seinen Kniekehlen, und merkte, wie dunkel es auf einmal war. Heinz-Christian musste das Licht ausgeschaltet und ihn zum Bett geführt haben, während er nicht wusste, ob er glücklich oder zerrissen sein sollte von den Ereignissen des Abends. Glücklich, weil der Vizekanzler ihn _so_ ansah und zerrissen weil alles fake war. Und doch… der _Kuss._

„Hast du je…“ bildete Sebastian sich das ein, oder war das Nervosität in der Stimme des Vizekanzlers? „Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, eine… eine andere Art von Papi zu haben?“ Heinz-Christian küsste Sebastians Hals langsam und zärtlich, und Sebastian presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu stöhnen. Dann erst wurde ihm die Bedeutung der gesprochenen Worte bewusst. Ein… Daddy?

 Sebastian wusste, dass viele dreizehnjährige Mädchen von ihm als idealen Daddy dachten, doch im Stillen hatte ein Teil von ihm dem immer widersprochen. Er war kein Daddy, und wollte auch keiner sein. Nein, im Gegenteil, er wollte einen Daddy haben. Was Heinz-Christian im anbot… und dann war es ihm auf einmal egal, ob seine Gefühle erwidert wurden oder nicht. Masochistisch war er schon immer gewesen, und er würde, nein, _müsste_ das meiste aus dieser Beziehung herausholen, solange sein Vizekanzler es zuließ.

„Ich verspreche, leise zu sein, Papi… sag mir, was du von mir willst,“ sagte Sebastian mit rauchiger Stimme. Und er schlang seine Arme um den Nacken seines Fake Freundes und Real Daddy’s und zog ihn hinab aufs Bett in seinem Kinderzimmer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch dieses Kapitel ist eine submission auf tumblr: [Kapitel 2](http://austriansuggestion.tumblr.com/post/168930940152/i-lost-my-mind-but-itll-be-okay-2)

Heinz-Christian war noch nie so verwirrt gewesen. Es war, als würde sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenziehen, als er das schlafende Gesicht des Kanzlers betrachtete. Seine Haut war glatt und ebenmäßig, keine einzige Falte war auszumachen. Haare schwarz wie Ebenholz und die ehemalige Farbe seiner Partei, die weiche Haut weiß wie Schnee – vollkommen – und Lippen so rot wie Blut. Er glaubte, einen tropfen getrocknetes Blut auf der Unterlippe seines Geliebten zu erkennen – als er sich zu stark auf die Lippe gebissen hatte. Sebastian war schöner als Schneewittchen, das wusste Heinz-Christian, und für einen Moment genoss er den Schmerz der Verwirrung in seiner Brust.

Sebastian war… anders. Besser. Und Heinz-Christian ertappte sich dabei, zu hoffen, dass ihre Beziehung für immer währen könnte. Doch das ging nicht. Nichts war echt, und der Kanzler wusste das, auch wenn ein bisschen Speichel aus seinem Mundwinkel rann und er wie **_real_** _boyfriend material_ wirkte.

Nach einer Unendlichkeit begann Sebastian, sich zu regen und aufzuwachen. „Guten Morgen Papi,“ murmelte er, und Heinz-Christian wusste nicht, was er fühlte, nur dass es sich gut anspürte.

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, mit dir ein den Armen aufzuwachen,“ hörte er sich antworten und die Wärme, die bei Sebastians Gesichtsausdruck seinen ganzen Körper überschwemmte war das Rechteste, äh, das Echteste, was er seit langem gefühlt hatte.

„Meine Eltern warten bestimmt schon auf uns,“ sagte Sebastian schließlich, nachdem er Heinz-Christian so innig geküsst hatte, dass diesem der Atem weg blieb. So nickte er nur, und zusammen zogen sie sich an und verschwanden kurz im Badezimmer.

Schließlich betraten sie die Küche und würden von Herr und Frau Kurz erwartet, die schon am Tisch saßen und Zeitung lasen. Auf dem Tisch war ein Brunch ausgebreitet, verschiedenes Gepäck und Aufstriche, und weißes Nutella.

„Guten Morgen!“ Frau Kurz sah begeistert von ihrem morgendlichen Kaffee auf, als ihr Sohn und ihr zukünftiger Schwiegersohn – das hatte sie schon so akzeptiert – die Küche betraten.

„Guten Morgen,“ grüßte Heinz-Christian, weil das machen zukünftige Schwiegersöhne. Und er war schon immer ein guter Schauspieler gewesen.

Sebastian grummelte etwas Unverständliches und setzte sich. Er häufte sich seinen Teller mit einer Semmel und ein bisschen Käse und Wurst an und begann, Butter auf dem Brot zu verteilen. Heinz-Christian tat es ihm nach, griff jedoch zum Nutella. Er frühstückte gerne süß.

Herr Kurz fing an, über das Wetter zu reden, eins seiner Lieblingsthemen, wie er verkündete. Heinz-Christian stellte geübt kurze Fragen, die Herr Kurz zu langen Antworten leiteten. Alles verlief gut, er hatte es geschafft, sich nicht vor den Eltern des Kanzlers zu blamieren. Genüsslich biss er in sein Nutellabrot.

„Reichst du mir bitte das Salz, Papi,“ sagte Sebastian dann in eine kurze Stille hinein, und bevor Heinz-Christian überhaupt wusste, was er tat (er würde alles für Sebastian tun) spürte er Kontakt. An seiner Hand. Die über dem Salzstreuer schwebte. Und die Hand, die seine Berührte, war nicht die des Kanzlers, sondern die seines Vaters – und Herr Kurz sah Heinz-Christian mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Heinz-Christian errötete, und normalerweise würde er dies höchst unpassend finden (rot war einfach nicht seine Farbe), doch er brachte nur ein stotterndes „äh“ heraus und griff nach dem Pfeffer. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Herr Kurz seinem Sohn das Salz reichte, der ein bisschen in eine Schockstarre gefallen zu sein schien, und Frau Kurz, die aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte.

Er pfefferte das schwarze Pfeffer fast schon meditativ auf sein weißes Nutella Brot und versuchte, im Boden zu versinken.

Der restliche Brunch verlief in Schweigen, und Heinz-Christian wäre froh darüber, wenn sein gepfeffertes Nutella Brot nicht ganz so ungenießbar wäre.

Das war damals gewesen.

Jetzt streckte Heinz-Christian dem Kanzler die Hand entgegen.

Eine Aufforderung und ein Versprechen.

„Willst du mein echter Freund sein?“

„Ich werde solange an deiner Rechten Seite sein, wie du an meiner bleiben willst, Vizekanzler.“

„Ich mag es, wenn du bestimmerisch wirst, Kanzler.“

„Oh, wir haben ja erst begonnen… Papi.“

Und als Sebastian seine Hand ergriff und mit ihm den Donauwalzer zum neuen Jahr 2018 tanzte, dachte Heinz-Christian, dass er der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt war.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Danke fürs Lesen.


End file.
